


Flirty Harry

by Sali_Mali



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sali_Mali/pseuds/Sali_Mali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet in which Harry's a charmer and Liam wonders if Louis minds (hint: he doesn't).</p>
<p>Set in a world where the band are still the band but Harry and Louis are in an established relationship.</p>
<p>Obviously all lies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirty Harry

It wasn’t exactly a secret that Harry was a charmer, but ever since his thing with Louis had become, well, a _thing_ , an official thing, Liam had found himself noticing it more. Like right then, when it was barely seven o’clock in the morning and Harry was already turning on the charm with half the wardrobe department and Louis was _right there_. Granted, Louis wasn’t doing a very good impression of someone eaten by jealousy, but still, Liam had to wonder.

“Don’t you mind?” he asked, because he was severely lacking a brain-mouth filter this early in the morning.

“What?” Louis looked up, distracted. He had his guitar on his lap and was picking out some melody Liam didn’t recognise.

Liam had a moment to wonder if he could pretend he was talking about the early start, but fuck it, he was committed now and if you couldn’t ask awkward questions at arse o’clock in the morning, when could you. He nodded towards the group by the door where Harry was gesturing animatedly and somehow managing to look like he hadn’t rolled out of bed half an hour ago. “Don’t you mind that Harry is...” he fumbled for the best way to put it, settling lamely on, “like that, with everyone.”

Louis followed his gaze, still idly strumming. He looked amused and a little fond. Okay, maybe a lot fond, it was pretty much his default expression when it came to Harry, Liam was continually amazed it had taken the rest of the band so long to realise what was going on there. With that slightly freaky skill the two of them had of honing in on each other, Harry had noticed his attention immediately. He broke off in whatever he was saying and quirked an eyebrow, questioning. Louis just smirked and dropped his gaze back to his guitar, although when he spoke, he raised his voice just enough to carry across the room. “Not everyone can be as naturally charming as me, my dear Liam. Some people have to practice. A lot. Pretty much all the time actually. 24/7, 365, just to achieve a fraction of the success I enjoy.”

Liam frowned. “Well, yeah, but surely--” He shut up when he realised Harry had left the group and was sauntering over to them.

“Oh hi, Harry,” Louis said, all wide eyes and fake surprise.

“Good morning,” said Harry and without warning climbed onto Louis’s lap, pressing the guitar back against his stomach as he straddled his thighs.

“Oi! Don’t squash my guitar.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” said Harry. Louis snorted with laughter and Harry – oh god – leaned in to bite at his ear.

It was too early for this stuff. “Uh... guys.”

Harry pulled back, but Liam’s relief lasted only so long as it took Louis to turn towards him and say brightly, “Liam wants to know why you don’t flirt with me anymore, Harry.”

Harry looked at him with interest and Liam thought his face might actually be on fire. “That is not what I said.”

“Close enough,” said Louis, because he was an evil bastard and was enjoying this far too much. He turned back to Harry, his expression all affected hurt. “Well?”

Harry shrugged and started playing with the hair at the nape of Louis’s neck. “You’ve already put out, it seems a waste of my skills.”

“You said you’d still respect me in the morning.”

“I said I’d make you breakfast, it’s not the same thing.”

Louis honest to god pouted, it was ridiculous. “You’re just using me for sex.”

Harry smiled at him, slow and dirty and wow, okay, Liam was done with this conversation. He put up his hands. “Jesus, okay you win! I withdraw any and all questions.”

Harry actually looked disappointed. “Your loss,” he said, before he was distracted by Louis leaning in to kiss along his jaw, the guitar still sandwiched between them – which, considering the way Harry tilted his head to Louis’ so they could kiss with a horrifying amount of tongue – Liam was quite glad about.

It was possible he’d overestimated the significance of Harry’s flirting on their relationship.

The arrival of the make-up crew saved him from having to get out the brain bleach. Louis drew back from Harry (who made a small noise that made Liam embarrassed for him. Forever) and looked over his shoulder. “Hey, your favourite make-up girls are here.”

Harry twisted around to look. “Excellent,” he said, pushing against Louis’s shoulders to propel himself backwards and off his lap. “My public awaits.”

Louis slapped his arse as he turned to go and Harry spun around again, grinning. “Later, Tomlinson. We can use Liam’s bed.”

“Oh come on!” Liam said indignant and maybe a little worried Harry was serious. “I said I withdrew.”

The End.


End file.
